


How To Live A Normal Life and Fall In Love

by BlackRose16



Series: This fairy tale is about to get real [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is starting his final year of university.  He spends his time alternating between studying and working in his friend, Nicole's, cafe.  He is completely focused on achieving his goals laid out in his life plan… and then he meets Gabriel. </p>
<p>Gabriel Prince is taking some time off from his real life.  He's completely clueless when it comes to ordinary things like loading the dryer and going grocery shopping.  Luckily he has his cousin, Castiel with him.  His life has made him wary of people's motives and he's learnt to closely guard his heart, until he meets Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Live A Normal Life and Fall In Love

**Beta** : elsa_kallan

**Genre:** AU | Slash  
 **Warnings:** Mature sexual situations, language, characters maybe be a little oc as it’s an AU fic.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~XOX~

**Prologue**

Gabriel eagerly looked out of the tinted window of his black car at the campus around him with unsuppressed glee. Castiel, who was sitting in the car seat beside him, looked as if he was in pain. Like someone was poking at the soft, underneath side of his foot with a sharp knife.

“Oh, cheer up, Cas. We’re in America. It’s party central,” Gabriel exclaimed, teasingly nudging his silent companion.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Castiel replied formally with a touch of sarcasm.

His tone of voice also indicated that he was merely humouring the prince as opposed to actually agreeing with him.

“None of that now. From now on I shall simply be called Gabriel Prince,” the brunette declared, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips.

Castiel barely stopped himself from snorting at the other man’s play on words. Gabriel’s smile widened impossibly further, eyes sparkling with humour when he looked at Castiel as though he knew exactly what his blue eyed cousin was thinking.

Castiel looked at the man beside him, who also happened to be his cousin by some quirk of fate as well as his Crown Prince, and tried to understand how in the world they had ended up where they currently were.

He knew that his cousin was struggling under the weight of being the heir to the throne. Honestly, Castiel had never envied Gabriel that particular responsibility even though some might see it as something to covet.

Compared to Gabriel, he’d definitely had the more normal life. He understood Gabriel’s desire to spend some time as anonymously as he could but really?

Of all the places in the world they could have gone to, Gabriel had chosen a university in America. Gabriel had signed himself as well as Castiel up for a six month literature course with the option of signing up for an additional six months.

~XOX~

Castiel had to smile at Gabriel’s excitement as he followed the brunet up the driveway to their new apartment. There were three bedrooms, a large open plan kitchen that gave way to a dining room.

He chalked up Gabriel’s excitement to the fact that his cousin had never had a home that was his. He had lived in the palace all his life with his parents and his sister.

What they had now was a place where Gabriel could be himself without worrying about the expectations of those around him. Even though this wouldn’t last forever or even that long in the grand scheme of things, it would be a good thing for Gabriel to experience.

Gabriel smiled to himself as he explored the apartment that would be their home for at least the next six months.

The entire apartment had laminated flooring which would definitely be easier to clean than carpets especially since he had never cleaned anything in his life. It was sure to be a learning experience.

The colour scheme throughout the apartment was neutral beiges and browns. There were splashes of other colours here and there that Gabriel noticed as he continued exploring. The colours in the bedrooms were extremely similar. The walls had been painted a rich cream colour. One bedroom had navy blue curtains, another had crimson and the last bedroom had chocolate brown coloured curtains. The same colours were used in each bedroom for things such as the duvets and pillows.

Gabriel immediately decided on taking the crimson coloured room while knowing that Castiel would prefer to have the room with the navy blue in it.

Each bedroom had a very large bed with a dark wooden frame. The beds came with accompanying bedside tables and dressers. Gabriel sprawled out on his bed to test the mattress and all but melted back into the bed. The mattress was as soft as his bed back home and after the hours of travelling they had done it was a welcome sensation.

Upon further exploration, he found that the living room had a large plasma T.V. that would be perfect for watching movies. The study had two large bookshelves and a large mahogany desk that would be perfect for doing his course work.

The apartment definitely had potential.

“So Cas, waddya think?” Gabriel asked his cousin and roommate. “Think this could be home for a while?”

Castiel once again glanced around the apartment thoughtfully before answering.

“I think that this year is going to be interesting.”

Gabriel gave him a bright smile and bounded off towards his bedroom to unpack his bags. He was looking forward to the next few months and all the new learning experiences. He’d never had a normal life and now he had the opportunity to get a taste of what h=it was like to live without the pressures of state and paparazzi dogging his every step.

It was an opportunity that he had every intention of using to the fullest because he would never get another chance like it.


End file.
